Moonlight shadow
by Morwenedhel
Summary: L'histoire d'une rencontre inattendue. - Nouvelle à chute - Résumé très court. Venez voir par vous mêmes !


_**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à JK Rowling, notre déesse, muse et inspiratrice à laquelle je ne manquerai pas de faire élever un monument. Quand j'aurai les sous, promis. _

_**Raiting : K**_

_**Ndla : Une petite fic qui m'est passée par la tête ces jours-ci, en voyant un clair de lune, et en écoutant ma sœur me parler des "nouvelles à chute". Je me suis dit ' pourquoi ne pas essayer ? ' . Donc, une histoire sans prétention aucune. Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^ - **Morwenedhel -_

_**Titre : Moonlight shadow. **_

Chacun savait que le parc de la très grande Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard et que la Forêt Interdite n'étaient plus, après 22h, les lieux paisibles et enchanteurs qu'ils semblaient être durant le reste de la journée. Malgré les instructions plus que précises de Minerva MacGonagall, directrice de l'Ecole depuis la mort de son ami, le grand, l'unique Albus Dumbledore, les élèves s'évertuaient à transgresser les interdits et à vagabonder du coté de la foret, principalement en plein jour. En effet, la nuit, le couvre feu ainsi que l'aura mystérieuse et peu engageante dégagée par les arbres, suffisaient à dissuader les élèves trop curieux.

Le professeur MacGonagall s'y rendait bien quelque fois pour satisfaire ses instincts chasseurs de félin, mais elle ne restait pas longtemps car Merlin seul savait ce que renfermait la Forêt Interdite.

Comme feu Dumbledore se plaisait à le rappeler, le titre de "Forêt Interdite" n'avait pas été donné au hasard des noms les plus effrayants. Pourtant, certains étudiants se faisaient un malin plaisir à s'y aventurer, que ce soit pour gagner des paris stupides ou par pur acte de bravoure. Le professeur Snape n'y avait-il pas surpris quelques jours auparavant le jeune Draco Malfoy, tentant d'attraper des araignées pour " Donner une bonne leçon à ce Weasley qui m'a humilié ce matin ! " Tentant de ravaler un rictus en pensant à la tête de Weasley et un commentaire déplacé sur l'âge mental de son filleul, le professeur de potions l'avait juste congédié, non sans que Malfoy ne se soit demandé ce que son parrain faisait dehors à cette heure si tardive.

Les bois entourant Poudlard ne renfermaient pas seulement les descendants de la terrifiante Aragog ; parents des spécimens que Draco rêvait de glisser dans le lit de Weasley; ni même les Sombrals ou les Centaures, mais aussi des créatures toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, connues pour la plupart uniquement par Hagrid, la divinité qu'ils adoraient et évitaient de manger. Les arbres y étaient si denses, l'obscurité si profonde que la forêt donnait l'impression de vivre par elle-même, d'être une entité seule qui se débrouillait pour survivre. Un monstre tapis dans un coin du parc du château.

Ce n'était pas les membres du corps enseignant ou même les différents directeurs qui toléraient la présence de ces créatures, mais bien l'inverse. Quand les professeurs Trelawney ou Snape s'aventuraient dans la foret à la recherche de champignons, d'herbes et de substances toutes plus ragoutantes les unes que les autres à seules fins de se shooter pour annoncer des choses fantasmagoriques pour l'une (pardon : " de lire l'avenir " ) ou d'empoisonner les élèves pour l'autre ( pardon, je veux dire " de mettre en pratique leur savoir faire dans l'art subtile des potions " ) , ils restaient à l'orée de la forêt et ne s'aventuraient pas dans les entrailles du monstre feuillu de peur de faire de mauvaises rencontres. Personne ne savait exactement où s'étendait le territoire de chaque créature et personne n'avait vraiment envie de le savoir. Surtout si "savoir" signifiait " mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, démembré par des bestioles sanguinaires ".

Bref, personne de sensé ne s'aventurait dans la forêt, sauf dérogation de la directrice ou folie profonde. (Ce qui revenait à la même chose, Minerva ayant hérité de la passion d' Albus pour les bonbons au citron).

Malgré le froid de la nuit, malgré les interdictions qui pesaient sur les sorties et malgré les légendes qui courraient sur l'Hypogriffe vengeur qui avait tué un élève de Serpentard plusieurs années auparavant tout ça parce qu'il ne s'était pas incliné assez bas, (ah, je vous vois venir ! non ! ce n'est pas Dray! na ! ^^), malgré tous ces obstacles, donc, il y avait un élève dans le parc.

Oui, un élève. Il avait bravé la surveillance des préfets qui faisaient leurs rondes, des profs qui en faisaient tout autant, de Snape qui laissait libre cours à ses insomnies, de Peeves, de Miss teigne, et enfin! ENFIN! Il était dehors. Pourquoi tant de précautions me direz-vous ? Parce que cet élève n'était pas n'importe quel élève. Cet élève, c'était Harry Potter.

Non pas que les retenues qu'il pourrait récolter en sortant du château nous intéressent. Et puis, Harry Potter, THE-garçon-qui-a-survécu-à-un-psychopathe-sans-nez a bien le droit de sortir quand ça lui chante. Le problème, c'était que depuis la mort de Dumbledore, la chère directrice de l'école ne le voyait pas comme Celui-qui-a-le-droit-a-un-peu-de-paix, mais comme Celui-qu'il-faut-toujours-surveiller-des-fois-qu'il-aurait-envie-de-prendre-la-place-du-premier-mage-noir. Il était donc privé de sorties. Pauvre, pauvre Harry. Plaignons-le.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Harry s'était retrouvé à raser les murs pour essayer de poser le petit doigt de pieds à l'extérieur du château. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à outrepasser la surveillance de la directrice ? Vous vous le demandez, n'est ce pas ? Et bien sachez, pauvres ignorants que vous êtes (l'auteur est toute puissante dans cette fic, alors j'appelle 'ignorants' qui je veux ! non mais !), que si Harry essayait tant bien que mal de ne faire qu'un avec le gazon, pour qu'aucun professeur ne le remarque, c'était parce qu'il était un animagus non déclaré, et que faisant encore d'affreux cauchemars, il avait décidé de passer ses moments de liberté nocturne en s'évadant dans la forêt.

Oui, s'évader. Car sous sa forme animale, Harry prenait la forme d'une belle couleuvre verte et noire qui se glissait aisément dans les moindres recoins de la forêt. Il avait bien eu peur une ou deux fois, quand d'autres serpents, plus gros, avaient décidé qu'il était à leur goût, et Harry n'avait du sa survie qu'à sa rapidité. Mais c'est ce qu'il aimait dans ce changement d'apparence. Le fait de n'être plus ni Harry, ni Potter, ni même un humain. Ce qu'il avait fait par le passé ne comptait pas ici. Et même si la forêt était menaçante, il s'y sentait en sécurité : à la fois prédateur craint et parfois proie chassée par d'autres animaux.

En marchant vers la forêt, Harry s'imprégna du sentiment de liberté qu'il sentait naitre autour de lui. La forêt l'appelait, le faisant respirer plus vite, provoquant une brume blanchâtre autour de son visage. S'il était l'Elu, le Survivant quand il était avec des sorciers, il appréciait ce monde boisé où il n'était personne. Le calme. Un juste retour aux sources.

Un cri strident lui fit relever la tête et il se mit à sourire. Ce cri d'oiseau, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. C'était l'une des raisons pour lesquelles il adorait ces soirées passées dans la forêt.

Quelques mois plus tôt, alors qu'il était parti dans une des ses "excursions" reptiliennes, il avait été surpris par une buse noire qui avait fondu sur lui afin d'en faire son repas. Elle l'avait soulevé de terre alors qu'il gesticulait comme un forcené et l'avait emmené au sommet de l'arbre le plus proche. Harry avait essayé de reprendre sa forme humaine, mais si la transformation en animagus demandait calme, relaxation et sécurité; la retransformation exigeait les mêmes conditions. C'est donc un Harry tout effrayé, sûr de mourir, qui avait attendu le coup de grâce. " Mourir à cause d'un volatile ! Quelle mort stupide ! Et dire que j'ai survécu au plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pour trépasser sous des coups de becs ! Encore un peu, et j'en rirais ! " s'était-il dit.

Pourtant, le coup de vint pas, et l'oiseau avait continué de fixer le serpent dans les yeux avec insistance, comme s'il savait que quelqu'un d'autre se cachait sous ces écailles. Et puis il était parti. Harry, encore choqué, était retourné à la lisière de la forêt pour se retransformer et avait attendu quelques jours avant de retenter une sortie nocturne.

Depuis ce jour, il était retourné plusieurs fois dans la forêt, et à chaque fois il avait été soulevé dans les airs par les serres de la buse, puis déposé à une vingtaine de mètres du sol, sur une branche stable. Voyant que l'oiseau n'avait plus comme projets immédiats de l'avaler, Harry avait réussi à se retransformer. Et il s'était aperçu que loin de fuir, le volatile était resté sur la branche à coté de lui. Bien que totalement déconcerté, le jeune homme avait fini par admettre que l'oiseau était dérangé, ou absolument pas farouche. Il avait bien envisagé aussi qu'il pouvait s'agir d'une créature qui ressemblait à un oiseau mais n'en était pas un, mais comme ce constat aboutissait à des questions qui lui donnaient la migraine, il avait préféré oublier cette option.

C'est donc avec le sourire, qu'une fois de plus, notre héros se tenait au pied d'un énorme sapin qui marquait l'entrée de la forêt. Après s'être déshabillé et avoir caché tous ses vêtements, Harry se mit à genou face à l'arbre et posant ses mains sur ses cuisses, il ferma les yeux tout en se concentrant. (Bande de petits pervers ! Vous croyiez qu'il allait se passer autre chose, hein ? Et nooooon! ^^)

Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa peau qui se transformait, à ses membres qui rapetissaient. Non. Il se vidait simplement l'esprit et au bout de quelques minutes, c'est un serpent d'environ un mètre qui se tenait là où était auparavant le jeune homme.

Pénétrant dans la forêt, Harry en admira une fois de plus l'organisation broussailleuse qui lui donnait son coté effrayant et mystérieux mais aussi naturel. Il eut à peine le temps de se demander si la buse qui l'avait choisit comme compagnon de nuit allait faire son apparition que le volatile le soulevait de terre.

Comme presque chaque soir depuis plusieurs semaines, Harry se retransforma et frissonna sous la brume qui effleurait les arbres et se déposait sur sa peau. Et comme chaque soir, il raconta à cette buse sortie de nulle part ses mésaventures. Comme il était devenu indispensable au monde sorcier. Combien il rêvait d'une vie tranquille, loin de tous les mages noirs qui pouvaient se présenter, dans un petit cottage auprès de quelqu'un qui l'aimait.

Harry était persuadé que l'oiseau ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il racontait, mais par un fait bizarre, il restait, soit que sa compagnie soit agréable ou juste peu dérangeante. La pleine lune les éclairait assez pour que le jeune homme puisse distinguer les arbres qui l'entouraient. Il parlait seul, mais le seul fait de parler de tout, comme de rien, même si c'était avec un oiseau, et même si en y réfléchissant un peu, Harry aurait pu se traiter de fou, parler le rassurait. Il ne pouvait pas tout raconter à Ron et Hermione. Et cet oiseau tombait à pic. Harry s'amusait à lui raconter les déboires de ses amis, les entretiens avec McGonagall dans son bureau, et les sarcasmes de Snape.

Ce soir là, après avoir ri tout seul - et très bêtement, avouons-le - Harry s'exclama, comme une nouvelle évidence :

- Snape est un type bien. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur, mais c'est plus par ... tradition, si on peut dire, avec la haine qui le liait à mon père. Mais si on considère le nombre de fois où il m'a sauvé la vie, je crois qu'on peut admettre que c'est quelqu'un de bien. Et puis, il a un charisme fou ! Et je crois que je ne percerai jamais le secret de ses réflexions si acides ! On dirait qu'il s'amuse à collectionner les sarcasmes et à les ressortir au bon moment ! Il en a toujours sous la main !

La joie d'Harry fut vite refroidie par le regard nonchalant que lui lança l'oiseau. Transposé sur un visage humain et avec un haussement de sourcil, c'était un regard qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Décidément troublé par cet oiseau de malheur et grelottant dans la brume, Harry quitta son perchoir pour retourner vers le grand pin qui abritait ses vêtements. Une fois revêtu, il se glissa de nouveau sous sa cape d'invisibilité et, priant Merlin que Snape et ses insomnies ne le trouve pas dans les couloirs à cette heure de la nuit, il pénétra dans le château, puis parvint sans encombre à la salle commune des Gryffondor et fila se coucher.

S'il avait su que cet oiseau, cette buse noire avait suivi son trajet avec attention, avait écouté tout ce qu'il avait dit avec passion et attendait avec impatience de le revoir, il aurait deviné que le volatile n'en était pas un et aurait eu beaucoup de difficultés à s'endormir ce soir là.

Oui, s'il avait su qu'il avait passé la soirée avec l'un des professeurs de Poudlard, et avait donc été surpris en flagrant délit, il aurait pu se faire un sang d'encre.

En quelques coups d'ailes, la buse regagna l'orée de la forêt et dans un bruissement d'ailes se métamorphosa. Severus Snape ramassa ses vêtements, cachés entre les branches du pin et se rhabilla rapidement. Ainsi Harry trouvait qu'il était "un type bien " ? Il avait toujours eu une certaine attirance envers le Survivant. Son courage, son obstination, il les admirait. Il avait reconnu Harry dès qu'il l'avait déposé sur cette branche, la première fois. Bien qu'il ait tout d'abord eu envie de manger ce reptile un peu trop remuant, le regard émeraude avait attiré le sien. Il avait tout compris. Et avant même de savoir ce qu'il ressentait vraiment, il avait accepté la présence d'Harry à ses cotés, au sommet de cet arbre.

En repartant vers le château, Severus se dit qu'il avait peut-être une chance d'effacer toute la haine qu'ils avaient partagée l'un envers l'autre. Il avait un charisme fou ? Hm ? Et bien il allait s'en servir ! Et c'est avec un sourire en coin qu'il se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il avait un plan.

Et si Harry avait su lequel, il ne se serait jamais endormi le cœur si léger.


End file.
